


Late Night Bruises

by frankiesin



Series: The Marching Band AU [12]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, there's kind of a plot but it's not very relevant, this is probably the tamest Brendon/Dallon smut I'm ever going to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon, Dallon, and the rest of their friends are on a roadtrip. Brendon and Dallon finally get a night together where they're not sharing a room with anyone else, and they make the most of it.</p><p>(I know it says it's part of the Marching Band AU but you don't need to read anything else to understand this. It's like 90% porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I finally got around to writing some Brallon, after months of writing other ships instead. I'm also in the bandom mini bang on tumblr, so I might not be posting as frequently for the next few weeks. 
> 
> Anyway, all you need to know to read this (if you don't feel like reading the rest of the AU series) is that Brendon and Dallon got together in high school after pretending to date each other for a few months and no one in their friend group knows that they're actually dating.
> 
> Also, in case the tags didn't make it clear: this is NSFW. Both characters are consensual and of age (Brendon's 18 and Dallon's 19). This is also my first time writing Dom/sub-esque smut so please be nice.

Brendon didn't know how Dallon had done it, but Dallon had convinced his parents to let him spend two weeks on a road trip with Brendon and most of their high school friends. It was the summer after Brendon graduated, and he was going to enjoy the shit out of it. 

 

Part of enjoying the shit out of his final summer before college including getting a motel room with only his boyfriend for one of the nights during the road trip. Tonight was that night, and Brendon was excited. He and Dallon had been dating for a little over a year and a half, and they still hadn't had the time to sexually experiment the way they wanted to. Brendon knew what he was into. Dallon didn't, but he had told Brendon after the first time they'd ever had sex together that he was down for anything. 

 

“Are we there yet?” Pete asked from the back of the van. Patrick, who was in the passenger seat, whipped around to glare at his best friend. “Pete, are you serious? We just got off the highway. Andy’s driving; have a little faith in him.”

 

“I do, but how long until we get there?” Pete said. Brendon heard Mikey mutter something under his breath, and then Pete said “never mind,” so Brendon assumed Mikey had found a way to shut him up. Ray pulled out his phone and shook it, a whip crack noise filling the van. The people in the back laughed. Brendon was one of them, even though he was probably just as whipped by his boyfriend as Pete was. 

 

“I hope all of you have shitty rooms tonight.” Pete said. Ray grinned back at him, because Ray was a secret asshole. 

 

The van pulled into the motel parking lot about twenty minutes after they all got off the highway, and everyone started filing out to the trailer hooked onto the back. The people who weren't helping unpack headed to the motel office to check everyone in for the night. The motels were all cheap, but Brendon had managed to get reservations for everyone anyway. He was good like that. He also had parents who travelled a lot for work, and so they knew how to plan something like this. They were also pretty well off, which meant that Brendon could do things like this for his high school graduation.

 

“Wait, why are Mikey and Pete alone in a room?” Gee asked as they headed back to the van. Brendon put his hands up. “Dude, I just made the rooming spreadsheet, your brother’s the one who decided he wanted a hotel room with his boyfriend.”

 

“I should make Pete sleep in the van.” Gee said. Pete poked his head out of the back of the van, pushing his fringe away from his face. “Please don’t. It’s hot out here and I could die.”

 

“Don’t have sex with my brother.” Gee said, pointing their finger at Pete and then handing him the room key anyway. Pete took it and hopped out of the van, closing the doors behind him. “Can’t promise you anything.”

 

Gee looked unimpressed, but it wasn’t like there was anything they could do about it. Mikey and Pete had been dating for years. They’d been having sex for just as long. Brendon patted Gee on the shoulder and grabbed his room key before walking over to where Dallon was standing with their bags. Facing away from everyone else, Brendon grinned and held up the key. “Ready to pass the fuck out?”

 

“If that’s what you’re going to call it, sure.” Dallon said, staring Brendon down in a way that was so obviously sexual that Brendon didn’t know how no one else had realised they were together. He didn’t do anything, though, because their friends were right there, and sure, at some point they needed to tell everyone that they’d been dating since that one time they pretended to date, but now was not that time. 

 

They brought their suitcases into the room, which had one bend pushed up against the wall and a desk and chair that looked like they had seen better days. Dallon pulled the curtains closed while Brendon sat down on the bed and started stripping down. He was almost naked (his shoes had taken longer to get off than he expected) when Dallon turned around and crossed the room to Brendon, kissing him roughly and pushing him down onto the bed. Brendon let out a soft grunt as his back hit the mattress, and kissed back. 

 

Dallon’s hands pressed down on Brendon’s thighs, hard, but not hard enough to leave bruises, which Brendon was hoping for if they were really going to go all in tonight. He leaned his head back and whispered, “harder, Dallon. Don’t hold back.”

 

Dallon dropped his head and bit at Brendon’s neck, grabbing Brendon’s thighs tighter, and there, Brendon could feel it. That sharp pang of pain that turned into sheer pleasure somewhere between the point of contact and Brendon’s brain. He let out a whine, knowing that he could be as loud as he wanted now. Dallon moved his hands under Brendon’s legs and picked him up, pushing him farther back onto the bed. 

 

Right. That was a thing Dallon could do, apparently. Brendon was ready to get thrown around by his boyfriend because holy shit that was hot. 

 

Dallon got up on his hands and knees, still fully clothed, and looked down upon Brendon, his pupils wide and his mouth parted slightly, lips shiny with spit. He ran a hand up Brendon’s stomach and neck, holding Brendon’s face in his hand. “Before we get this started, tell me exactly what you’re into. I have some ideas, but I want you to get the most out of tonight.”

 

“I have a thing for pain.” Brendon said. Dallon rubbed his thumb over Brendon’s jaw, eyes never leaving Brendon’s. “What kind of pain?”

 

“Any.” Brendon said. “I like getting bruised up, choked, bit, scratched, you name it.”

 

Dallon nodded, moving his thumb to press against Brendon’s lower lip. Brendon resisted the urge to take it into his mouth and suck it. There were other things he could suck, such as Dallon’s dick, if Dallon wanted that. “If you want me to enjoy this, don’t be nice. I’ll let you know if it’s too much, but it probably won’t be.”

 

“Right.” Dallon said. He tilted his head a little, eyes narrowing, and Brendon’s dick twitched. Dallon ran his tongue over his lips. “Try not to panic.”

 

He moved his hand, squeezing Brendon’s neck so that Brendon was choking. Brendon let out a gasp, hips jerking up and his hands instinctively reaching for Dallon’s wrist on his throat. But Dallon wasn’t tightening his grip. He leaned in and kissed Brendon, biting down on his lower lip, biting harder when Brendon got an airy, choked noise out of his throat. Dallon pulled back, pulling on Brendon’s lip until it left his teeth. He loosened his grip on Brendon, and Brendon breathed, the air feeling weird on his throat. Dallon sat back on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head. Brendon let out a whimper.

 

“Be patient.” Dallon said. His voice was deeper now, and it was kind of hot. “Or do you want me to smack you?”

 

“Yes, please.” Brendon said, his voice scratchy. Dallon put his hand on Brendon’s cheek, ran his thumb over the top of Brendon’s cheekbone. He pulled his hand back and then hit Brendon, right where his hand had been. It was painful, the right kind of painful, and Brendon let out an involuntary yelp. Dallon smacked him again. Brendon bucked his hips up. “Fuck. Oh, fuck.”

 

“Where do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Dallon said, one hand on Brendon’s cheek and the other on his zipper, undoing his pants. “It’s your choice. Do you want me to fuck your mouth or your ass?”

 

“Can I get both?” Brendon said. He knew that Dallon liked to fuck Brendon’s mouth, because Brendon had a mouth made for dick sucking, and Brendon was good at it. But Brendon also liked it when Dallon fucked him, because Dallon was never gentle, even before now.

 

“Sure.” Dallon said, pulling his pants down to his thighs. His underwear didn’t hide his erection at all, and Brendon sat up, nosing at his boyfriend’s dick through the fabric. Dallon grabbed Brendon by his hair and yanked his head back. “What did I say about being patient? You’ve got me for the entire night, don’t be such a slut.”

 

“Call me a slut, holy shit.” Brendon said. He hadn’t thought about touching himself, just to try and relieve some of the tension, but now he was pretty sure Dallon would hit him if he did, and that made him want to do it. He also wanted Dallon to shove his dick down his throat and call him a cockslut. Maybe even while choking Brendon. Brendon let out a little moan at the thought, and Dallon leaned down to kiss Brendon, pulling on his hair as he did. He pushed his hips down against Brendon, their dicks rubbing against each other, and Brendon moaned into Dallon’s mouth, his hands on Dallon’s waist. Dallon pulled back and shoved Brendon down on the bed so hard that Brendon bounced a little on the mattress. Dallon stared down at Brendon, his breaths audible. He slid off the bed and kicked his shoes off, as well as his pants and underwear, then climbed back on, his knees on either side of Brendon’s chest. 

 

“You want me to choke you while I fuck your mouth?” Dallon said, putting his hand back on Brendon’s neck and squeezing enough that Brendon had to work to breathe. “Is that what you were thinking about?”

 

Brendon nodded. Dallon tightened his grip and smacked the other side of Brendon’s face. Brendon let out a choked squeak, hips bucking up. Dallon stuck his fingers in Brendon’s mouth. “You really are a slut, Brendon. Next time I get you alone, I might try putting a plug in your ass just to keep it occupied while I wreck your throat.”

 

Brendon hadn’t even considered that as a possibility, but if he could speak more than just little moans and squeaks, he’d be agreeing with Dallon’s idea. Right now, though, Dallon was choking him, moving his hand up and down his throat, and his dick was just there. Taunting Brendon, because Brendon knew how Dallon tasted, knew how solid he felt in Brendon’s mouth. He wanted Dallon, he wanted Dallon to fuck his mouth so hard that he wouldn’t be able to talk in the morning. 

 

Brendon choked out a moan, his hands trailing up Dallon’s thighs to rest on his hips and push him forward. Dallon smiled down at Brendon. “All right, you little cock slut. I’ll give you what you want.”

 

He knelt down, dick against Brendon’s lips, and Brendon licked the precum off before opening his mouth and letting Dallon in. Dallon’s other hand tangled itself in Brendon’s hair, pushing him further down Dallon’s dick. Brendon sucked, rubbing his tongue on the underside of Dallon’s head and getting a moan out of Dallon. He leaned over Brendon, pushing his dick further into Brendon’s mouth, and loosening his grip on Brendon’s neck to compensate for it. Brendon opened his mouth wider, taking Dallon in. He could handle it, it wasn’t the first time he’d deep-throated Dallon. Dallon let go of Brendon’s throat completely, grabbing his hands and pinning them down over Brendon’s head. Brendon’s hands hit the wall, his knuckles scraping against the bumpy, rough wallpaper. 

 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Dallon said, thrusting into Brendon’s mouth and pulling at his hair. He was holding Brendon’s wrists tight enough that Brendon knew there would be bruises there in the morning, and Brendon could feel the skin rubbing off of his fingers every time Dallon pushed him closer to the wall. Dallon pulled most of the way out and then thrust forward again, fast enough that Brendon choked a little on Dallon’s dick. Dallon groaned at the sensation. “I’m gonna cum in your mouth if you don’t stop that. You want me to cum in your mouth or your ass.”

 

Brendon just let out a whine and lifted his hips up off the bend in response. Dallon let out another moan and pulled out of Brendon’s mouth, a string of spit connecting Brendon’s lips to Dallon’s dick. 

 

Dallon was panting, still holding Brendon by his wrists and hair. “Are you okay with me restraining you like this? Because I think I have a tie in my suitcase if you want me to use my hands elsewhere.”

 

“You gonna choke me while you finger me?” Brendon asked, and his voice was raw. His jaw was a little sore from Dallon, but he was still really hard and really, as long as Dallon kept this up, the details didn’t matter. Brendon was confident that he could come without Dallon touching him at this point. He wasn’t going to tell Dallon that, because then Dallon would probably not touch him, and Brendon didn’t want that. Not this time. 

 

Dallon leaned down and kissed Brendon, pressing a finger against Brendon's hole. “Is that what you want?”

 

“Yeah,” Brendon breathed out against Dallon's lips. Dallon kissed him again before getting off the bed and grabbing the travel size bottle of lube he had had in his pocket since they stopped at a gas station and Brendon bought it for them. He popped it open, standing over Brendon, and coated his fingers and dick before kneeling back over Brendon. Dallon wrapped a hand around Brendon’s neck, letting Brendon suck on one of his fingers as he inserted his first finger. Brendon closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Dallon’s hands. Dallon inserted another finger, curling them up and spreading them apart. Brendon moaned around Dallon’s fingers, and Dallon leaned down to kiss his fingers and Brendon’s mouth, still fingering Brendon. 

 

He lowered his mouth to Brendon’s jaw, biting and sucking on a spot below Brendon’s ear that made him whine and arch up onto Dallon’s fingers. Dallon whispered into Brendon’s ear, “shh, it’s okay.”

 

“I know, just… fuck.” Brendon said, his words weird because of the fingers in his mouth. “Fuck me, please. I’m tired of being patient.”

 

“You sure you’re ready?” Dallon said, kissing down Brendon’s neck and over his own hands. Brendon nodded. He didn’t care if he wasn’t stretched out enough, he just wanted Dallon in him, right now, because his fingers weren’t enough and he really wanted Dallon to start choking him again. Dallon pulled his fingers out of Brendon’s mouth and ass, pressing his palm against Brendon’s throat as he kissed him roughly. Dallon pressed his dick to Brendon’s ass, pulling his hips off the bend for a better position before pushing in. Brendon let out a loud groan, that turned into him whining and gasping because Dallon was choking him. It was a lot to feel at once, and Brendon was turned on by it all. 

 

Dallon kissed Brendon again, pushing in all the way. He panted against Brendon’s mouth, “you’re so beautiful, Brendon, so gorgeous like this.”

 

Brendon choked out a whine, jerking his hips against Dallon, and Dallon smiled against Brendon’s mouth. “And we’re back to being a needy slut.”

 

His other hand, the one not choking Brendon, came up and slapped him across the face. Brendon moaned, coughing a little. Dallon loosened his grip on Brendon’s throat before sticking his fingers back in Brendon’s mouth and thrusting into him, hard and fast, smacking Brendon’s ass with his hips so that Brendon was gasping for breath around Dallon’s fingers every time. Dallon grabbed Brendon’s wrists in his other hand and pulled his arms away from him. Brendon’s hands were against the wall, getting scratched up more as Dallon thrust into him. Brendon wrapped his legs around Dallon’s waist and pulled himself up, giving Dallon a better angle so that he could hit Brendon’s prostrate.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Brendon shouted out, accidentally biting Dallon’s hand in the process. Dallon made a soft noise, pulling his fingers out and wrapping them around Brendon’s neck again, choking him gently now. Brendon pushed up against Dallon, and Dallon leaned down, pressing his forehead to Brendon’s shoulder, almost whining against Brendon’s chest. 

 

“Brendon, Bren, I’m gonna,” Dallon said, and then let out a moaning sound as he came inside Brendon. He stayed pressed against Brendon, breathing heavily for a few moments, before pulling out and letting go of Brendon’s neck. Dallon wrapped his hand around Brendon’s dick, rubbing his thumb over the head and causing Brendon to moan. Dallon looked down at Brendon. “Don’t hold back, Bren. Be as loud as you want.”

 

Brendon let out a loud groan as Dallon jerked him off. Dallon leaned down over Brendon, biting and licking and sucking all across his chest and collar bones, holding his wrists tightly so that Brendon could barely move his fingers without feeling pain. Dallon squeezed Brendon’s dick, letting his own dick rub across Brendon’s sensitive asshole. Brendon keened against Dallon, feeling the orgasm building in his gut. He managed to call out Dallon’s name, loudly, before he came over their stomachs with a loud moaning whine. Dallon let go of Brendon, kissing him gently. He laid down beside Brendon. “How was that?”

 

“I love you.” Brendon breathed out. Dallon laughed. “So, good?”

 

“Yeah.” Brendon said, turning his head to the side and leaning up so that he could kiss Dallon. “Very good. I’m probably gonna pass out now.”

 

“We should probably rinse off.” Dallon said, trailing a hand down Brendon’s stomach, where his come was quickly cooling against his overheated skin. Brendon nodded, and then rolled over onto his side to curl up against Dallon. They weren’t even in the bend the right way; Brendon was diagonally across it with his feet sticking out near the headboards, and Dallon wasn’t in a much better position. He was probably worse off, considering how much taller he was. Brendon let out a sigh. “I’ll go if you carry me.”

 

“I’ll go get a bucket and dump it over you then.” Dallon said. He frowned. “Wait, no, because if I do that the bed’ll be all gross and wet and we’ll have to sleep on the floor. And I don’t trust these floors.”

 

“So carry me.” Brendon said. Dallon shook his head. “No. You can walk, I wasn’t that rough.”

 

“Yeah, well, tomorrow I might be wobbling everywhere.” Brendon said, sitting up. Dallon was looking at him worriedly, like he’d gone to far and actually hurt Brendon or something. Brendon put his hand on Dallon’s hip. “In a good way. Come on, let’s get cleaned so we can go to bed.”

 

“Alright.” Dallon said. The two of them headed to the shower, grabbing shoes first because motel showers were questionable at best. They didn’t spend long in there, just long enough so that they weren’t covered in each other’s funk and sweat. They got out, dried off, and fell into bed, Brendon curling up against Dallon and Dallon wrapping his arms around Brendon, kissing his forehead. 

 

Brendon woke up the next morning to Dallon sitting up in bend and the sound of people banging on their motel room window. Dallon was squinting at the window, which was (thankfully) still closed. “I think our friends want us to get up.”

 

“Dal, we’re naked.” Brendon said. Dallon rolled his eyes. “I know. I’ll grab some clothes and go answer the door. You pretend that you’re at least wearing pants.”

 

“Get me some pants.” Brendon said as Dallon climbed over him, taking most of the sheets with him. Brendon grabbed the sheet back, covering himself even though he knew he didn’t need to. He noticed, as he pulled the covers around his waist, that his wrists were bruised heavily and there were scratch marks and scabs all over his knuckles. He had a feeling the rest of his body didn’t look much better.

 

Dallon tossed Brendon a pair of red running shorts with ARE YOU NASTY printed in white lettering on the back of them. Brendon put them on, figuring he’d get back at Dallon somehow (probably using the same pair of shorts) but knowing that any clothes were better than no clothes when it came to convincing their friends that they weren’t together. Brendon mussed his hair even more and moved back to one side of the bend, making it look like he and Dallon had been reluctantly sharing the bend. 

 

Dallon pulled a shirt over his head and opened the door, squinting in the bright morning sun. Frank and Lindsey were on the other side, grinning. Frank leaned in and waved at Brendon. “Morning, assholes. How was sharing the bend?”

 

“Dallon kicks in his sleep.” Brendon said. Dallon turned around and looked genuinely offended at the accusation. Brendon shrugged. “What? You do.”

 

“At least I don’t snore.” Dallon said. Brendon flipped him off. “Fuck you, I didn’t snore.”

 

“Yeah you did.” Dallon said. Lindsey raised her eyebrows. “Right, anyway. We’re pretty much all ready to go, so whenever you two want to get up and shower and shit, let us know so that we can head out.”

 

“Thanks.” Brendon said, giving them all a thumbs up. Frank’s eyes widened. “Wait, Brendon, is your hand okay? It looks bruised up.”

 

“I hit the wall.” Brendon said, because he did. Frank didn’t look convinced. Brendon shrugged. “Look, dude, the walls are fucking rough, also I’m a fucking klutz, okay? I hit the wall really hard.”

 

“Sure.” Frank said, looking over to Dallon. Dallon, over the past two years, had developed a really good poker face. Frank narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Lindsey, who shrugged. Frank folded his arms over his chest. “Right. So, instead of asking what the fuck actually happened I’m going to pretend a wall did that, because I really don’t want to know. Hope you two can work out whatever the fuck you need to.”

 

“We will.” Brendon said. Frank made a face. “Great.”

 

Lindsey leaned around him and closed the door. Dallon turned around as soon as they were gone and made a face at Brendon. “I hit the wall? Really? You’re going to make them think I’m abusing you or something.”

 

“I have been awake for maybe ten minutes, give me a break.” Brendon said. “Also, no one knows we’re dating, so they’re not going to think I’m being abused.”

 

“They might, since, you know, you haven’t been dating anyone since we pretended to date.” Dallon said. He started to gather up his clothes, throwing some more appropriate clothes to Brendon. Because apparently wearing only a pair of short shorts wasn’t appropriate any more. Brendon sat up and started changing into real clothes. “What can I say? I learned that there are more important things than dating a bunch of people to try and fill the void in my soul. Namely, you.”

 

“That’s sweet, Brendon.” Dallon said sarcastically. Brendon rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious, Dallon. You’re important.”

 

“I know.” Dallon said. He came over and kissed Brendon, gently, not at all like they’d been the night before. “You’re important, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos, I'd really appreciate it! Also, feel free to read the other parts of the Marching Band AU (the Brallon parts are 6 and 7 I believe)!


End file.
